The great idea
by XxriotxX
Summary: Sakura is taken for a mission assigned by Madara. Will she accept or will she die with honor?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is super extra long….good\ bad you decide. But standard disclaimer applies I don't own Naruto…and if I did there would be more pages in a chapter (17 is not enough!) but anyways I had no idea what to call this story so…..blah read it! : )**

**The Great Idea**

Chapter One: A possible Mutiny

A girl of 17 looked out on a vast plain that was littered with dead bodies, some comrades some enemies, at this point it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to find who she needed to find and then go home. She could handle that much couldn't she? The task of surveying the faces marred by sweat, blood, and dirt she made her was across the plain to her destination. Her own face had dirt and ash caked on by sweat and the fierce tears she shed as those who were the most important fell beside her, their bodies now among the others who had fallen. As she walked by groups of people she paid no attention to the outright looks of pain that locked on her face._ They want to know why you weren't there to save their friends, lovers, and family. _There is no way to answer that question. I don't listen to the slanders made at me, I have taken too long already and I can't worry about what they say now or I will lose everything I have worked for. That is simply not an option. I cannot stop to listen to their cries, or furious yells. I finally make it too the edge of the field and take one last sweeping look at those who are too pathetic to carry on. I don't mean to sound heartless, because I'm not, I just have my priorities in line and I knew that if my friends and my family were still here they would want me to continue on with the assignment that I was given. I could grieve later, when I was done, but not now.

I continued on my way my legs screaming in resistance. I couldn't exert anymore chakra so I couldn't run as fast, but I was still moving. _Finally! _I thought as I reached the small cave. I walked inside and saw a small hole in the ground. It was just big enough for me to lower myself inside and I was forced to walk on my hands and knees as I made my way through. It had to have been almost thirty minutes that I was crawling. I went a little bit further and came into a large area. I stood up and began to walk towards the fight that would either make me or break me. I took a deep breath and came out of the tunnel.

As I walked into the cavern I was awed at the site. The stalagmites and stalactites were beautiful. I was caught off guard and was kicked in the shoulder. I fell backwards with an "oomph". I looked around and rapidly got to my feet. I looked about and saw nothing. When I closed my eyes I sent my chakra to specific points in my body and dodged to the left and grabbed the fist that was pointed at me and threw the person to the ground. As I was looking to the person on the ground someone came behind me and I was too late to dodge so I sent my elbow back. They caught it and tossed me to the ground. When I opened my eyes there were black spots dancing in front of my eyes. I stood and ran, dodging the stalagmites and stalactites as I went. I was slowing and when I heard the wind that was whirling around me with the enemies approach still I slowed my pace. I couldn't believe that I was making so many mistakes. What was wrong with me? I was hit in the jaw and I flew back into the partners arms. When arms tightened around me I started to resist, they only tightened. I looked up into the eyes of the ninja that wasn't restraining me and was caught off guard because it was Zetsu of the Akatski. There was no way I was mistaken because currently the two sides of his face were arguing. The black side was arguing that they wouldn't need me and the white side was arguing that there was no way they would know whether I was worth killing and that they could possibly use me for the "collection". I tilted my head back to see who the second person was. I was surprised to see Kisame, Itachi's old teammate. Well at least we know someone who was able to complete their mission. When he saw the surprise on my face he grinned at me his shark teeth glinted and he whispered, "You're lucky I was told not to kill you. I have no idea what you are supposed to be used for, but we have to go now I don't feel like waiting around anymore. So stay quiet." He ended with a glare in the direction of Zetsu. I did as I was told as he turned and we were gone. He navigated us through the cavern and through a passage that wished I would have found instead of crawling. When we came out the moon was high in the sky. I started to slow and only when his grip tightened on my arm did I start running again. We traveled far, but then suddenly my feet fell from under me, in one sweeping motion he had me in his arms. It wasn't a nice sentiment, he wanted to get to his destination, and this meant nothing. So, I looked quizzically at his face and without looking at me he said, "Sleep, you don't need to know where we're going anyways." So I did.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on the ground and there was a group surrounding me. I jumped to my feet and went for my kunai, they were gone. I recognized the man with blond hair in front of me; he held my weaponry in front of me.

"Unfortunate, un?" He said with a smirk on his face,

I whirled around to see Zetsu, who held my scrolls. I ran at Deidara and was swallowed by a ball of water. I couldn't breathe or move. _Damn that fish head jerk! _ I couldn't here anything around me and my vision was getting blurry. I guess he decided he wasn't going to drown me he let me go and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. A hand reached down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at them; I looked into the double-sided face and glared the best I could. I don't think it was even a tiny bit successful because he punched me in the face. My face whipped to the right and hit the floor. I pushed myself up only to be caught in the ribs by someone's foot. I couldn't tell who it was because they all had the same sandals with the same purple painted toenails. It didn't really care who hit me because I was going to get them all…..as soon as they quit their relentless beatings. I forced myself up again and caught the arm that grabbed the front of my shirt and dug my fingernails in the skin as hard as I could muster. When I looked into their face they had already slammed their fist into my gut. I screamed. There was a burst of laughter. I slammed a chakra infused fist into the wrist, breaking it, and then slammed my fist into their face. I dodged the water-bubble attack and grabbed Deidara's hair as he turned to catch me I got a firm hold on his ponytail wrapping it once around my fist and swung him in a circle releasing his so that he would fly into one of his partners. There was a ripping sound as part of his scalp ripped and a howl of pain and slur of obscenities. I ducked to avoid a fist and jumped to miss a kick aimed towards my legs. I jumped back wards and landed against a wall. When I looked around they were no longer fighting, they were staring. I looked from each member and then I saw the raven. I instinctively closed my eyes, but I was too late I was caught.

_I can't believe t, I thought he was dead! How is he here drawing me into his illusions? Unless, no there's no way they could have saved him or brought him back to life. No way. What kind of power does Pein posses? _I opened my eyes and realized my arms were chained above my head, my feet chained to each side of the massive rock wall behind me. I checked to see if I had sustained any major injuries, I was relieved when I found no major ones. I looked up to see a man with a straw hat and a cloak on. I tried to see if he was the man I thought he was, and was startled when he removed the hat and grey hair came out and only one eye was the deep crimson red that I had come to identify with pain, fear, and heartache. I knew of only four people with these eyes: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha, Madara, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake, Kakashi. One of these men was dead, another was not a member of this organization, another was a member but not in the presence of this group and the last I believed to be a proud Konoha ninja. I knew that the only option was for this man to be Madara, there was no way Kakashi-sensei would use this technique on me. I looked him squarely in the eye and addressed him, "Uchiha, Madara." The Kakashi illusion chuckled and became Madara. "I see you are not easily fooled as you used to be, Haruno. My grandson led me to believe that you were quite easy to fool." I was shocked for a moment and recovered. "I doubt your grandson would know anything accurate about who I am now as he left the village almost four years ago." He looked at me with a knowing look. Chuckling I added, "And I would not advise you to, misjudge me because I am hardly what I seem." I looked at him the perfect image of innocence, and smirked. He laughed and released my restraints. I rubbed my arms and they tingled as the blood flooded back into them. He looked at me apologetically, "Forgive me, but I just wanted to speak with you and I assume you will be more cooperative if you are comfortable." I rubbed my arms again and sat cross legged on the ground. "You assume right." I grinned up at him. He sat across from me and put a hand on both knees. "I promise this is no terrible scheme to get the nine-tails. That is a trivial matter to me. I need someone to convince my grandson that the rest of the Akatski members need to be terminated. I looked at him and was acutely aware of the fact that the shock showed plainly on my face. He looked at my confusion written on his face. "Is this impossible?" I coughed a terrible choaking sound. I cleared my throat and asked him in an astonished tone, "And what exactly do you suppose I do? All he thinks of me is a stupid fan-girl who was put on his team and was only a hindrance to him and his goals?" "Goals that he has now achieved." He reminded me. I looked at him and he gestured for me to continue my ranting. "You have to be crazy. Theirs is absolutely no way for _me_ to convince him. There is no way to make him see things my way when the last time I asked him to do anything I was thirteen, a fangirl to the extreme, and I was begging him to stay with me or take me with him" I couldn't believe I was revealing this to a man who was a threat to my village, a village that was probably looking for me_. I can't worry about that now; I have more important things to think about at the moment. Wow, since when has anything been more important than MY VILLAGE?! I think I'm losing my mind. _I stood up and decided to look around this illusion world. I looked at him over my shoulder and he hadn't moved and was gazing pleasantly at me.

"Why did you pick me? I mean there **HAS** to be someone else who you could get to help you; I'm just about as helpful in _this_ area as a mute." I turned away from him not caring about hiding the desperation in my voice.

"No, I'm afraid there is no one else. I feel you are the best candidate. Unfortunately you cannot show him your true strength, because then he will dismiss you as quickly as you dismiss yourself." I turned and walked back to my spot and plopped down and somehow managed to look graceful. I blew out a big breath and asked, "What do I do then? It's obvious I can't just walk up to him and say, "Hey Sasuke you should go kill all of the remaining Akatski members just for the heck of it." Can I?" He looked at me and chuckled, "No you can't. I do have a plan though." He explained the plan, basically I was supposed to "coincidentally" show up and show off my healing skills and he would force me to travel with him and then I would win a small piece of his attention and then I would ask him tactfully to kill the Akatski group. And then I would be delivered beaten and battered (all a part of the plan so that I wouldn't look like a traitor.) back to my village. Then I would deliver my information to Lady Tsunade (minus the part where Madara recruited me) then she would be able to tell Naruto he would be safe. Yeah, this wouldn't be difficult at all.

**Well……..thats all folks. Haha**

**Please press that pretty purple button that says review. Flames are not welcome. You wouldn't want to be flamed would you? Hmmmm didn't think so. Well thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and my head was pounding. _The last few days must have been a dream. Konoha wasn't invaded, I wasn't recruited by Madara, and I sure as hell wasn't going to find Sasuke. I mean that had to be a dream right? Please let it be a dream. Please let it be a dream_. I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. I was in a rough looking room that was dark except for a small candle that had a note written and sealed with my name on the front_. Damn! The one time I want it to be a dream it isn't, what did I do to deserve this?_ I sat up and put my feet on the floor and jerked them back up.

"What the-" the floor was rock and freezing. I gingerly put them back down on the floor and walked to the small desk. The note read,

Sakura,

When you find this letter, walk out of the room and locate Kisame. He will take you to the small town nearby and you can buy new clothes and other supplies you need for your mission.

I cringed; the word mission felt like a kunai stabbing me, surely this would be counted as treachery. I didn't want to be shunned by my village, it was my whole world. I couldn't live if I was taken away from it. I finished reading,

If you need any special equipment that the town does not have I will get it from somewhere else. The money is in your bag.

M.

I finished the letter and placed it back on the dresser. This would be complicated. I wished I could think of a way to convince him that allowed me to be unknown. Then it hit me I can dye my hair and then I will be unrecognizable! That's it…all I have to do is dye and cut my hair he'll never know!

I left a note of my own for Madara, knowing he could possibly come while I was away.

M.

I understand and yes I will get all the necessary supplies and equipment. I am also going to change my appearance so that he does not know who I am. Be assured I will represent myself as a possibly valuable prospect that he could use to his advantage. I will change my name also. I will be Mitari, Higata. I will do my best to convince the young Uchiha that my mission is very important and then he will follow. Hopefully I will have him eating out of the palm of my hand.

M. H.

I placed my letter under the candle and blew it out. When I walked into the hallway I wasn't surprised that the same hall was exactly like my rocky quarters. I followed the dark hall until I saw light coming from the left. Ready to be in the light I jogged down the hallway running into Deidara.

"Watch it, un." He quickly walked away.

"Sorry." I murmured but he didn't hear. I jogged to the end of the hall and found a man about 20 with strange blue hair. I walked up to him and he put an arm about my waist and guided me through the tunnel system. When we were out I looked up at him and he had a grin on his face, I slide my hand onto his and intertwined our fingers. When I looked up at him from under my lashes I detected a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. I snapped one of his fingers and he let go with a growl. I fluttered my lashes innocently and said, "Please be a gentleman Kisame." I grinned devilishly and added, "Or it won't be your finger that is broken." He snapped his finger back in place and kept walking. When we reached the town I went into a clothing store and bought black shorts that can to my knee and then some that reached my mid-thigh. I also bought a red t-shirt, a black shirt, a deep blue shirt, a new pair of black sandals and a larger black carrying pack. When we left I had Kisame take me to a weaponry store and I stocked up on my needles, kunai, and shuriken. I also bought a few more explosive notes and a new pair of black gloves. When we came out Kisame was watching me with an aggravated expression.

"I don't understand why I had to show you around, I mean you know your way through towns and such." Then he shot me an evil glance, "Or maybe he wants me to make sure you don't get any ideas about leaving too soon." I glared at him. "Is that really what you think? Hmph" I walked towards a shop that sold dyes and bought black dye and blue dye. When I left I asked the girl who was standing by the storefront and asked her where I could get my hair cut. She pointed me in the right direction and I got my hair cut. She cut the back to the nape of my neck and the sides came right below my chin. I had her dye it all black and then had her highlight it with the blue and I looked like a new person. I left the shop and up to Kisame and he glared at me. I needed to go back to the headquarters so that I could get packed and ready to go. When we got back Zetsu and Deidara were arguing. I tried to listen in on the conversation,

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Zetsu yelled.

"I mean……that I don't know where she is! I'm not the one who was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. Un" I walked up to Deidara and put my hand on his and I jumped. What was on his hand? I grabbed it and he turned and laughed and held it palm up. A small mouth was on it. I touched and almost yelped it tried to bite me. I glared at him. "Well here she is dumbass she was with Kisame." Deidara glanced behind me as Kisame walked towards the small scene.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? We have to leave soon and I don't want to have to baby-sit you any longer than necessary." I nodded and headed to my "room" and unloaded my new things. I changed into a pair of my new shorts, my blue shirt, and my new sandals. When everything was packed I looked to see if my note was gone and it was, there was another note that had an 'M' on it. I picked it up and skimmed it not paying much attention. It pretty much just told me where to find Sasuke and that I should try to show him I am more valuable than the female that was already traveling with him. I put it down and blew the candle out. Now it was time to head out. I walked to the front room only to find it empty. I was about to yell for Kisame but he appeared next to the door and we left.

He escorted me to the boundaries of the village and stopped. I looked back over my shoulder and he grunted and nodded his head towards a possible threat and I walked back over to him, "Thanks, Kisame. I know you won't admit to it, but you liked me and that's okay," I grinned and punched his shoulder. He grinned back and walked away. I watched his back for a moment and set off into the trees, it would be a eight day journey at least. I jumped from limb to limb as fast as I could and didn't stop until I needed to eat. When the sun set I had made quite a dent in my travel time if I didn't sleep every other night then I would be able to cut my time in half. I would also sleep longer on the day after I didn't sleep. I decided to do it anyways, no matter the delay I would make it to them in time. I opened my pack and got out a few travel bars and a water bottle. I ate and drank quickly. When I finished I set off again. I took longer bounds and reached the next village by the next afternoon. I got a hotel room and crashed. When I woke up I went to a small restaurant and ate a bowl of soup and bought more travel bars and some more soldier pills because I had forgotten them. When I began traveling again it was almost ten o'clock. I decided to run so that I would be able to travel farther. While I was running my endurance was pushed and so after I stopped for a night I was able to push myself harder for longer periods of time.

It took seven days to locate them. I took a day and slept and watched them. On the eighth day I made a move, I was walking through town in a pair of my thigh shorts and my red tee when I walked into the store the girl Karin was in. I walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder, "That girl looks awful," I laughed, "Don't you think I mean come on who wears those awful ninja ants anymore." I grinned wolfishly and she grinned back and added, "Yeah I know what you mean, come on how can you get attention wearing those things?" Ah, I love when they fall into an illusion so easily. I nodded, "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Mitari, you?"

"Karin." We shook hands.

"You on a team or are you on a solitary mission?"

"Actually I am supposed to be gaining access to a team and then supposed to kill their target for my own village." She looked at me with a knowing look on her face, "I understand and infiltration mission. Who's your target?" I shook my head; she was trying to get past me. I waited until we had exited the shop, "I can't tell. You must understand right being a fellow kunoichi." She nodded.

"Do you want to meet my team?" I was smiling so wide inside that I felt my lips twitch. "Sure." We walked into a restaurant and when I looked around the restaurant I found the dark man I was looking for. I watched as his eyes skimmed over me to her and then shot back to me in shock. I ignored him and looked over to the shark-toothed man named Suigetsu. He was grinning broadly and elbowing Sasuke. We walked over, well I walked she sauntered. When we reached the table true to form he glared at Karin. He spoke his voice deep and sent chills over my body. His voice shouldn't be able to do this to me. I was glad I was a better actor these days, at least I would be able to hold my own and not be reduced to a puddle under his glance. He was aggravated that Karin brought me. "What were you thinking? Who is she?" He was speaking about me as If I wasn't sitting at the same table. I wasn't going to act weak, so I spoke up, "My name is Mitari Higata. Thanks for asking." I looked at him and Suigetsu's expression caught my attention, I looked over at him and he was staring openly at me as if I had grown an extra head. I was irritated, "What?" He closed his mouth with an audible snap. He smiled and told me, "No one talks to Sasuke that way." I looked oblivious, "That's his name?" I looked at Sasuke and Karin gaped at me, "You don't know his _name?"_ I shook my head. She continued, "How can you _not_ know his _name?" _I traced my eyes over his face. "I just didn't know. I don't usually pawn around all the guys that hold the title ninja. I mean," I waved my hand, "who pays that much attention to a guy when there are missions to complete." I looked at her with an _isn't it obvious _look on my face. I was so glad I wasn't a fangirl anymore. She looked absolutely furious, I just looked back pleasantly. Sasuke's voice brought me back, "What exactly are you doing here?" I looked at him and said with a blank look on my face, "I need to talk to you and your team in an area where innocents can't and get hurt." I looked at the team once more, stood and left. When I was at the door I hear Suigetsu tell Sasuke, "We could use her. I mean come on she was awesome and she didn't even fawn over you we could ditch the cling-on and get the professional." His statement wasn't granted an answer. I opened the door and left. When I reached a small area just outside of town I climbed into a tree and waited. He was there and he was alone. This was going to be easy, maybe.

He didn't hesitate at the bottom of the tree; instead he ran straight up it and stood right in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his midnight eyes and his windblown hair. I could just barely hear his fast breathing the only real evidence was the rapid falling of his chest. I looked up at him and decided that I wasn't going to be afraid I was going to dive in the icy pool and get it over with. I waited until he cleared his throat. "I am here to infiltrate your team." I looked at him defiantly, "so you can make this easy or you can make it difficult." He snorted. "What is easy?" I looked at him shocked I hadn't heard him say more than one word responses since the day we found him at Orochimaru's place. I couldn't be distracted. "Easy would you be telling your team that I am the new member of your team and then telling Karin that there is only room for a real kunoichi on your team and that she has no value because all she does is fawn over you." He looked at me a smirk on his face. "And what is hard?" I took a breath, "Hard would be me killing the red head and taking her place officially and not having to worry about her being a……hindrance." He whipped out a kunai and held it to my throat. He leaned in closer so he could speak directly in my ear. "I could kill you right now just for threatening my team." I smiled glad he couldn't see what his closeness did to my face. "Actually I don't believe you could," I leaned forward and felt the kunai pierce my neck and whispered, "Because if you really wanted to you would have killed me before I said the first word." He backed away presumably to get a look at my face. This time his breath caught and I was amazed. He looked at my face in awe, it was lit by moonlight and my eyes sparkled blue like the ocean and I smiled brilliantly. "May I kill her and be a part of your team?" I took a step towards him and placed my hand on his face. "Please?" I opened my eyes only to see that his were closed and a faint flush was on his cheeks. "Yes. Just make sure she understands why you are killing her." He never opened his eyes. I left and didn't look back. I knew he would have her here tomorrow. I was proud of myself I wasn't the one who was overwhelmed by emotion. This time he would be the one to fall and I would be watching with no attachment as he fell farther and farther, never extending a helping hand. He didn't deserve any love from me.


End file.
